


A Weirdest Way to Fall in Love

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Romance, a bit rush, mainly in OC's point of view
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Miyō bertekad ia akan membongkar pelaku yang mengisi rubrik teka-teki silang koran mingguannya. Pasti./ For (late) Valentine. RnR?
Relationships: Amari (Joker Game)/Original Character(s)





	A Weirdest Way to Fall in Love

**_A Weirdest Way to Fall in Love_ **

**Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**_Warning_ ** **: _Alternative Universe, straight_ , _mainly talks ini OC’s POV_ , saltik, barangkali OOC, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan. Untuk perayaan Valentine (yang terlambat).**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

Miyō tak menahan dengusannya manakala menemukan rubrik teka-teki silang koran hari ini telah terisi penuh. Itu masih jam tujuh dini hari, tetapi kekesalannya telah mencapai ubun kepala. Orang iseng mana, _sih_ , yang segigih ini cuma buat mengisi rubrik teka-teki silang di koran tetangga? Mana ini sudah keempat kalinya!

Miyō dan kakak laki-lakinya baru pindah ke lingkungan itu enam minggu yang lalu. Orangtua mereka masih di Jerman, mengurus berkas ini-itu—yang tak begitu diperhatikan sang dara—dan meminta mereka lebih dulu menempati rumah baru di Jepang. Berhubung kakak-beradik itu senang membaca (dan mengikuti perkembangan berita terhangat) juga pecinta hal klasik, keduanya lantas mendaftarkan diri untuk berlangganan koran tiap minggu. Orangtua mereka belum tahu—dan sepertinya tak akan begitu peduli selama mereka tak buat perkara di lingkungan baru.

Keanehan ini baru terjadi pada minggu kedua mereka tinggal di sana. Miyō tertegun beberapa saat kala menemukan rubrik teka-teki silang di koran mereka telah terisi penuh. Dan buat ukuran orang iseng, dia pasti genius karena jawabannya tepat semua.

Awalnya, gadis berambut brunet itu mengira itu ulah sang kakak. Namun, manakala Miyō menyinggung hal tersebut saat sarapan, alis Miyoshi lantas bertaut dan keningnya berkerut. Miyō nyaris menertawakannya dan mengejek bahwa itu raut terjelek yang pernah kakaknya buat. Tetapi, balasan Miyoshi membuat tawanya luntur seketika. Kakak laki-lakinya bukan pelakunya.

Lantas, siapa?

Miyō mengubur nostalgia kecilnya, kemudian angkat kaki dari pagar rumahnya, dan masuk ke dalam. Begitu ia tiba di ruang makan, gadis itu lantas menghempaskan koran-koran tersebut ke meja; tak ambil pusing kendati tindakannya menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras dan merebut atensi Miyoshi dari buku yang dibacanya. Pemuda berponi flamboyant itu tetap bungkam sampai adik perempuannya menarik kursi dan menghempaskan bokongnya di sana dengan cara yang paling tak bermartabat.

“Gagal, eh?” tanya Miyoshi retorik.

Miyō mendengus keki, lalu menumpu sebelah pipinya dengan tangan. “Ternyata orang itu cukup licin buat dijebak,” geramnya.

Miyoshi mendengus pendek, agak terdengar seperti tawa. “Apa untungnya mencari tahu soal itu? Buang-buang waktu,” cetusnya.

“ _Dia_ yang mulai duluan!” Miyō membela diri. “Lagi pula, siapa juga manusia yang mau mengisi teka-teki silang koran tetangga di pagi buta?”

“Orang kurang kerjaan,” Miyoshi menjawabnya nyaris tanpa berpikir. Jemarinya membalik halaman yang selesai ia baca dan bibirnya kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, “dan cuma orang kurang kerjaan lain yang seniat itu mengurusinya.”

Miyō spontan mendelik pada kakaknya, amarahnya menjadi manakala Miyoshi mengabaikannya dan kembali membaca tanpa beban. Lidah gadis itu mendecak, tatapannya belum beralih dari sang kakak. “Nah, _Aniki_ —“

“ _Aniue_ ,” Miyoshi meralat, masih tanpa menatap sang adik.

Miyō memutar bola matanya, nyaris meludah di tempat mengingat bagaimana orangtua mereka memaksanya untuk memanggil bajingan di depannya ini dengan sebutan itu. “Memang kau tak penasaran dengan pelakunya, _Aniki_?” tanyanya.

“Tidak.” Miyoshi menjawabnya spontan, tanpa guratan kecurigaan di wajahnya. “ _Toh_ , apa yang dia lakukan tak membahayakan.”

“Tentu. Tidak membahayakan dan _cuma_ mengundang penasaran,” balas Miyō dengan nada mengejek.

Pemuda itu tertawa menghina. “Makanya otakmu tak sepintar otakku,” katanya.

“ _HAAAHH_!?” Miyō menggebrak meja, memelotot garang pada sang kakak. “Apa? Apa? Coba diulang, _Aniki_.”

Miyoshi meliriknya, menyeringai tipis dan membuat amarah di mata sang dara kian meletup. “Selain tolol, ternyata kau juga tuli, _eh_?”

Miyō mendengus keras, suaranya terdengar seperti tawa—tawa tak terima. Dipandanginya pemuda itu geram, ada aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya. “Kalau kau segitunya benci pada dirimu sendiri, _Aniki_ , kaubisa bilang saja padaku buat meracunimu. Tak perlu menunggu orang gila ini mendadak merampok rumah dan menggorok lehermu,” cetusnya.

“Dia tak akan melakukannya.”

“ _Hah_?”

Miyoshi menurunkan bacaannya, ganti memandangi adiknya dengan tatapan percaya diri—tatapan yang paling Miyō benci darinya.

“Kalau sudah empat kali dia melakukan itu tanpa pernah masuk ke dalam rumah yang hanya dihuni dua anak SMA tanpa orangtua, artinya dia hanya tertarik pada teka-teki silangnya—bukan pada harta di dalam rumah atau keberadaan kita di sini, _Imouto_ ,” ujar si pemuda tenang.

Miyō tak segera menjawabnya. Dara itu tertegun cukup lama, kemudian menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi dan mendengus pendek. “Bajingan,” semburnya sembari mendecakkan lidah, mengakui tanpa kata bahwa analisis itu dapat diterima logika daripada kekhawatirannya yang tak berdasar.

Miyoshi menyeringai penuh kemenangan. “Makanya, _Imouto_ ,” pemuda itu menutup bukunya sejenak tanpa melunturkan seringainya, “pakai otakmu.”

Miyō lantas menggebrak meja. Namun, Miyoshi lebih gesit; ia beranjak dan melenggang begitu saja dari ruang makan, meninggalkan sang dara seorang diri. Perempuan berambut cokelat itu kembali menggeram, kali ini lebih keras daripada sebelum-sebelumnya.

“AWAS SAJA KAU, BANGSAT! AKAN KUTEMUKAN BAJINGAN KURANG KERJAAN INI NANTI!” teriak sang dara penuh dendam.

.

.

Sampai orangtua mereka tiba dari Jerman, Miyō masih belum menemukan siapa dalang dari terisinya rubrik teka-teki silang itu. Beruntungnya, kakaknya itu tak buka mulut sedikitpun soal keganjilan yang mereka alami. Bukan hal yang biasanya, tetapi Miyō enggan ambil pusing. Tujuan utamanya untuk membongkar misteri teka-teki silang itu masih belum bergeser meski hanya satu inci.

Namun, entah bagaimana orang itu selalu lolos dari kejarannya.

Gadis itu sudah mencoba bangun lebih pagi, tetapi entah bagaimana rubrik teka-teki silang itu sudah penuh dengan coretan. Dan sama seperti kali pertama, seluruh jawabannya benar.

Melihat kerja otak dan sempitnya waktu, Miyō tahu bahwa pelaku misteri ini pastilah cerdas—setidak-tidaknya, kemampuannya bisa disetarakan dengan kakaknya. Namun, jelas yang menjadi tanya sang gadis adalah: buat apa orang secemerlang ini bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk mengisi teka-teki silang koran tetangga?! Memangnya dia sebegitu miskin sampai tak punya uang buat berlangganan koran? Dan bukannya sekarang sudah ada aplikasi hiburan teka-teki silang di ponsel?

Dan lagi, dari sekian banyak rumah yang berlangganan koran, kenapa harus rumah _nya_ , _sih_!?

.

.

“Sampai jumpa besok!”

“Sampai jumpa besok, Katsuhiko- _san_!”

Miyō melambaikan tangan sekenanya, kemudian menatap punggung kawan sekelasnya yang kian menjauh. Kepala sang dara kemudian mendongak, memandangi dirgantara yang disesaki gemintang. Pekerjaan kelompoknya memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan, beruntung ternyata kawan satu kelompoknya tinggal tak jauh dari rumahnya—hanya beda beberapa blok saja.

Miyō menghela napas lelah, kemudian mengarahkan tungkainya ke dalam rumah. Sebentar lagi, telinganya akan penuh dengan ceramah orangtuanya— _pasti_. Membayangkannya saja membuat sang dara kian lelah. Kalau bisa ia tak ingin masuk ke dalam rumah. Sudah selarut ini, besok ia pasti tak bakal berhasil bangun pagi buat menyelidiki siapa pelaku pengisi teka-teki silang korannya. Lebih baik ia menunggu di dekat pagar dan memergoki siapa dalangnya di tempat kejadian perkara.

Mendadak, Miyō merasa kepalanya baru saja diguyur dengan air dingin. Sebuah pemahaman membasuhnya. Kegagalannya selama ini tidak lain adalah karena ia selalu terlambat setiap kali tiba di tempat kejadian perkara. Ia tak ada di sana dan menunggu sampai si pelaku datang. Ia _seharusnya_ ada di sana dan memergokinya.

Gadis itu menepuk dahinya, kemudian memelesat ke dalam rumahnya. Tak diindahkannya omelan sang ibu dan ia menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya. Diraihnya kameranya, kemudian menyalakannya; memastikan bahwa baterainya dalam kondisi penuh. Usai memeriksanya, gadis itu kemudian membungkus kameranya ke dalam kotak, lalu melubangi sebagian kotak itu tepat di depan lensa kamera; tidak terlalu besar, tetapi juga tak terlalu kecil—setidaknya, tak akan mengundang rasa curiga.

Sebelum ayahnya mengunci pintu, Miyō segera memelesat menuju kotak pos, lalu memasukkan kotak yang disiapkannya ke dalam sana. Ia tahu bahwa pembawa koran selalu meletakkan korannya ke dalam sana. Orang iseng itu perlu mengambil korannya dari sana, wajahnya pasti akan terekam. Kalaupun tak terlalu jelas, setidaknya ia bisa mendengar suaranya. _Pasti_.

Setelah sekian lama, bibir gadis itu akhirnya melengkungkan kurva tipis. Teriakan ayahnya di dalam rumah membuatnya angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Tetapi, berbeda daripada minggu-minggu yang lalu; kali itu, dari itu tahu, kemenangan akan menghampirinya.

.

.

Miyō sengaja tak bangun pagi esoknya, membiarkan Miyoshi yang memungut koran pagi itu.

Ketika ia melenggang menuju ruang tamu, koran minggu itu sudah tergeletak di atas meja. Rubrik teka-teki silang terpampang pada lipatan terdepannya—pasti ulah Miyoshi yang mencoba mencemoohnya; karena Miyō bisa melihat bahwa rubrik itu telah terisi penuh dengan goresan pensil yang sama sebagaimana minggu-minggu sebelumnya.

Alih-alih merasa dipermalukan, bibir Miyō justru mengukir senyum miring. Kakinya diarahkan menuju kotak pos, bersiap membongkar identitas pelaku yang membuat tidurnya tak pernah lelap.

.

.

_“Whoops!”_

Miyō membulatkan matanya kala rekaman kameranya mulai menunjukkan keberadaan orang asing. Rekaman itu menunjukkan pukul lima lewat, kemunculan si pemuda hanya berselang sepuluh menit dari pengantar koran. Pantas saja gadis itu tak pernah bertemu dengannya.

 _“Lho?”_ Pemuda itu melongok, membuat Miyō semakin membelalak manakala wajahnya terekam oleh kamera. _“Tumben mereka beli sesuatu dari website online. Apa sedang ada penawaran baru?”_

Manik cokelat pemuda itu mengerjap, memerhatikan entah apa. Miyō merasakan punggungnya meneteskan keringat dingin, ketegangan di kepalanya bertambah. _Apa ia ketahuan? Apa taktiknya terbongkar?_

 _“Ah. Sayang sekali. Sepertinya kotaknya agak rusak. Ck ck.”_ Pemuda itu mendecakkan lidah prihatin. _“Pengantar barang hari ini agak terburu, eh? Semoga barang yang mereka pesan tak rusak.”_

Miyō mulai bertanya-tanya apa orang ini benar genius seperti yang ia perkirakan atau bukan. Namun, kegembiraannya berhenti manakala tangan si pemuda meraih koran. Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik, dan menyenderkan punggungnya hingga di depan lubang kotak pos; _sialan!_

 _“Hoo. Soal kali ini lumayan.”_ Beruntung gumaman pemuda itu masih terdengar. _“Yaah, setidaknya lebih bagus daripada dua minggu lalu. Atau minggu depan; berhubung Valentine. Setiap tahun, soal di minggu Valentine terlalu mudah.”_ **(1)**

Miyō teringat soal dua minggu lalu. Miyoshi juga mengomentarinya dengan ‘terlalu mudah buat dikerjakan’. Jadi dia memang _agak_ genius, tapi setengahnya tolol—karena gagal memperkirakan bahwa ia tengah direkam.

Pemuda itu terus mengerjakan soal-soal itu hingga lima belas menit kemudian. Lima belas menit dan dia berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh soalnya dalam sekali jalan. Dan ia tak menyentuh apapun. Dia juga tak memeriksa kotak kamera itu atau punya niat untuk mencurinya.

Miyō menutup rekaman itu, kemudian mempertimbangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada si pelaku. Orang ini memang tak pernah masuk ke rumahnya atau berusaha mengintai mereka. Dia bukan perampok atau _stalker_ menjijikkan. Dia hanya tertarik pada teka-teki silang; seperti yang Miyoshi katakan sebelumnya.

Orang aneh, iseng, dan tolol (meski dia bisa mengerjakan seluruh teka-teki silang dalam lima belas menit).

Miyō menghela napas, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, dan memandangi langit-langit. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu buat orang tolol ini.

.

.

Amari berlari kecil. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum lebar. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya melakukan _jogging_ pagi—terlalu pagi sebenarnya, tapi dia tak (pernah) peduli. Pemuda itu menyukainya; aroma segar hari sebelum fajar menyingsing, sisa gemintang yang masih bertabur di langit, serta angin dingin yang menerpanya selama berlari. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, ia juga mengajak Frate, anjing yang dipeliharanya sejak setahun lalu.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini kegiatan _jogging_ ini terasa lebih menyenangkan buat Amari—terutama di hari koran mingguan tiba.

Rumah kosong di dekat pertigaan menuju jalan utama sudah dihuni orang. Amari belum berkenalan langsung dengan mereka, _sih_ (yang baru melakukannya cuma orangtuanya), tapi sepertinya mereka orang baik.

Ini rahasia, tapi setiap kali koran mingguan di rumah itu tiba, ia mengisi rubrik teka-teki silangnya. Ia pasti terlalu terpengaruh teman pamannya yang penggila teka-teki silang, tapi, _hei_ , memecahkan soal-soal itu ternyata memang menyenangkan.

Dan sepertinya penghuni rumah itu tak keberatan. Maksudnya, kebanyakan orang lebih suka melewati rubrik itu dan hanya membaca berita yang tersaji di lembarannya. Terlebih, ia tak pernah dengar rumor soal protes si tetangga karena rubrik teka-teki silangnya penuh jawaban—jadi ia anggap itu bagian dari 'tidak keberatan'.

Senyum di bibir Amari melebar manakala rumah itu tertangkap pandangnya. Kakinya sedikit dipercepat, kemudian berhenti tepat di depan kotak posnya. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka kotak tersebut, bersiap untuk menyambut koran baru—dan tertegun.

Di kotak pos tersebut tak hanya ada koran baru, tetapi juga sebuah buku teka-teki silang yang sampulnya agak berdebu.

Amari meneguk ludah, membiarkan otaknya terbagi menjadi dua. Sisi waras dalam dirinya menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan benda itu di sana; kerjakan rubrik teka-teki silang di koran terbaru dan pergi tanpa jejak. Namun, sisi lain dalam dirinya menghasut, merayu dirinya agar membawa benda itu untuk diselesaikan di rumah.

Setan dalam dirinya berbisik, _'buku itu sudah cukup usang. Mungkin pemilik rumah berniat membuangnya, tapi tak sempat. Kalau tak mengambilnya, kaubakal menyesal seumur hidup.'_

 _'Itu tetap pencurian!'_ Sisi waras dalam dirinya menjerit.

_'Pencurian yang setimpal—antara risiko dan hadiahnya.'_

Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang, menggenggam buku itu erat, lalu pergi dari sana. Hatinya mengulang-ulang apa yang otaknya katakan sebelumnya: _pencurian yang setimpal, pencurian yang setimpal_.

.

.

" _Dia_ tak mengisi teka-teki silangnya."

" _Mh-hm_."

"Kau terlihat tenang."

" _Mh-hm_."

Miyoshi mendengus, menatap curiga adik semata wayangnya. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, dan ia kembali melontarkan tanya dengan nada menuding. "Kau melakukan sesuatu, _eh_ , _Imouto_?"

Miyō mengalihkan pandangnya dari buku bacaannya, menatap datar kakak laki-lakinya sebelum mengukir seringai tipis. "Itu bukan urusanmu, _Aniki_."

.

.

Amari meneguk ludah ketika mencapai halaman terakhir. Keringat dingin meluncur dari keningnya kendati siang itu sama sekali tak terasa terik.

Tepat di halaman terakhir, di teka-teki silang terakhir, sebuah memo kecil ditempel. Isinya singkat, tetapi lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Amari dilanda ngeri.

[ _Halo, ‘tetangga’._

_Sepertinya kau sudah beberapa kali mengisi teka-teki silang koran kami, jadi kuharap kausuka benda ini. Ini cuma buku teka-teki silang lama yang kusimpan, jadi silakan isi sesukamu._

_P.S: aku akan senang kalau kau meminta izin kami lebih dulu buat mengisinya, sih. Tapi, tenang saja, aku sudah tahu kau siapa._ ]

.

.

Ketika Miyō hendak membuang sampah, sosok pemuda yang ia buru sejak lama; mematung dengan senyum terukir kaku. Gadis itu memandanginya lamat, kemudian memutuskan mendekatinya. Pemuda itu tampak kikuk, dan Miyō bisa menebak bahwa lelaki itu pasti ingin lari dari penghakimannya. Ketika jarak mereka cukup dekat dan hanya dipisahkan pagar rumah, Miyō lantas menghentikan langkahnya.

"Halo, _tetangga_ ," sapa sang dara tanpa mengubah air muka.

" _Y- yo_." Pemuda itu menjawab canggung, senyum yang ia bentuk di bibirnya kelihatan makin tolol sekarang. "Aku … maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku ingin mengembalikan ini," sambungnya seraya menyerahkan buku yang diambilnya pagi tadi.

Miyō berusaha mempertahankan raut dinginnya kendati tawanya nyaris pecah. Tangannya menerima buku tersebut, lalu membalik cepat halaman demi halamannya. Usai mencapai halaman terakhir, gadis itu lantas menutup bukunya, kemudian ganti memandangi pemuda itu.

“Kau menyelesaikan semuanya kurang dari dua puluh empat jam,” kata sang dara datar.

“ _Yaah_ ,” pemuda itu tertawa kikuk, “sudah kebiasaan. Bukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan.”

“Mengisi teka-teki silang koran tetangga dalam waktu lima belas menit bukan hal yang menakjubkan, _eh_?”

“ _Ahahaha_ ,” pemuda itu tertawa pahit, lagaknya kian kaku. “Itu … maaf juga soal itu. Aku tak bermaksud jadi orang _creepy_ atau semacamnya. Aku—“

Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang, mencoba meraih ketenangannya kembali dan menatap sang dara cemas. Diulurkannya tangannya, lalu mengenalkan diri dengan lirih, “Osamu Utsumi. Tapi, panggil saja Amari—aku kurang suka dipanggil dengan nama asli. Kelas 2-D di SMA X.”

Miyō mengerjapkan matanya, menampakkan setitik emosi dalam akting dinginnya. “Ini baru mengejutkan,” katanya sembari menyambut uluran tangan itu. “Katsuhiko Miyō. Kelas 1-A di SMA X. Salam kenal, _Senpai_.”

Amari tertawa canggung. “Panggil dengan Amari saja. _Tolong_.”

“Kalau begitu: Amari- _senpai_.”

“Ayolaaaahh.”

Miyō tak lagi mampu menahan diri, tawanya pecah hingga bahunya berguncang. “Maaf,” ia berkata di sela tawanya, “aku cuma tidak menyangka saja ada orang yang sebodoh ini. Tolol, tapi juga genius. _Pfft_.”

Sejenak, Amari bisa merasakan panah imajiner menembus dadanya. Ini kali pertamanya disebut tolol di pertemuan pertama, oleh perempuan pula. Bibirnya mengulas senyum kecut, tetapi mau tak mau ia mesti mengakuinya. “ _Yaah_ , banyak temanku yang bilang begitu, _sih_ : kalau aku ini bodoh.”

“Kalau sudah sering disebut begitu, kenapa wajahmu begitu, _eh_?”

“Aku tidak pernah disebut tolol di pertemuan pertama.”

“Kalau begitu, sekarang pernah. _Selamat_.”

Kepahitan semakin kentara di senyum Amari, sedang tawa sang dara kian deras. Pintu rumah sang dara mendadak terbuka, mengalihkan fokus keduanya. Miyoshi berdiri di ambangnya, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Perlahan, pemuda itu mendekat ke arah mereka, lalu mendengus manakala jaraknya cukup dekat.

“Ternyata _kau_ dalangnya,” cetus pemuda berponi flamboyan itu sinis.

Miyō mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti. “Apa maksudmu, _Aniki_?”

“ _Yaah_ ,” Amari kembali tertawa canggung, “halo _lagi_ , Miyoshi.”

“ _HAAAH_!?” Miyō lantas menoleh pada pemuda yang baru dikenalnya, memelototinya tak percaya. “Kau _kenal_ orang ini!?”

“Kami teman sebangku,” jawab Amari jujur.

“ _HAAAHH_!?”

Miyoshi mendengus pendek, mengabaikan teriakan adik perempuannya. “Apa yang kita cari memang selalu lebih dekat dari apa yang kita kira,” **(2)** cetusnya filosofis.

Sebelum perempuan itu sempat angkat bicara, Miyoshi lebih dulu menyeletuk. “Kau membuat _nya_ sibuk sejak pindah kemari,” katanya.

“Suatu kehormatan kalau begitu,” kekeh Amari singkat.

“Buat ukuran tukang gombal, lidahmu lumayan juga.”

“Miyoshiiii.”

Miyō mengerucutkan bibir, merasa ditinggalkan dalam dimensi yang tak bisa ia dekati. “Amari- _san_!”

Amari segera menatapnya. “Ya?”

“Ini.” Miyō menyerahkan buku teka-teki silang yang diberikan Amari barusan. “Kaubisa menyimpannya. Lagi pula, ini sudah usang.”

Sekejap, Miyō merasa manik cokelat pemuda itu berbinar seperti anjing yang diberi tulang. “Sungguh?! Terima kasih!” kata si pemuda riang sembari menerima buku tersebut.

Miyō tak menjawabnya, terlalu sibuk meneliti ekspresi pemuda itu sebelum menggumam pada angin, “Dasar aneh.”

“Eh? Miyō bilang sesuatu?”

“Tidak sama sekali,” sanggah sang dara. Manik jelaga gadis itu melirik arah lain, hanya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Amari. “Omong-omong, teka-teki silang buat minggu ini belum selesai kuisi. Lain kali, mau mencoba mengisinya bersama?”

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Amari untuk menjawabnya. Pemuda itu tertegun cukup lama. Perlahan, bibirnya menganga, matanya kembali berbinar cerah—Miyō nyaris menyamakannya dengan anjing secara spontan.

“Tentu! Dengan senang hati!”

“… benar-benar orang aneh.” Miyō berbisik.

“Eh? Apa?”

“Bukan apa-apa.”

“ _Hoo_ ,” Miyoshi mendengus mencemooh, lalu meneliti teman sebangkunya itu dari atas hingga ke bawah, “jadi _itu_ tipemu?”

“Bukan!”

“ _Keh_. Kau pembohong yang buruk.”

“Aku bilang bukan, dasar sok tahu!”

Amari diam, membiarkan keduanya meneruskan persilatan lidah mereka, dan tersenyum lembut; menyadari bahwa hari-harinya akan lebih meriah daripada sebelumnya.

.

.

Kendati jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi, Miyō sama sekali tak berniat melanjutkan mimpinya. Paginya disibukkan dengan menata hasil pekerjaannya semalam dan menghiasnya. Mungkin kegiatannya akan membangunkan orang rumah, tetapi ia tak peduli.

Tak sampai lima menit, Miyoshi muncul di ambang dapur. Wajahnya dongkol, ada kantung mata tipis di bawah matanya. “Apa yang kaulakukan, _Imouto_?”

“Wah, aku tak tahu kau sudah rabun sekarang, _Aniki_ ,” cetus Miyō tanpa menoleh.

Miyoshi mendengus keki. Lidahnya mendecak, dan ia lantas melongok tanpa permisi. Dahi kakak laki-lakinya lantas mengerut, alisnya nyaris menyatu kala menemukan kejanggalan yang adiknya lakukan. “Buat apa kaubuat cokelat sebanyak itu?”

“Karena aku ingin buat untuk semuanya,” jawab Miyō seadanya. “Ada Fukumoto- _san_ , Jitsui- _san_ , Tazaki- _san_ , dan lain-lain. Sudah setahun aku mengenal mereka, tentu saja ini harus.”

Miyoshi mendengus, lalu memutar matanya. “Buat _nya_ juga?” ledeknya sinis.

“Oh, jangan khawatir,” Miyō berhenti memasukkan cokelat ke dalam kotak, lalu menatap kakaknya dengan senyum lebar, “aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu, _Aniki_.”

“Begitu, _kah_?”

“ _Mh-hm_.” Tanpa memutus pandangnya dari sang kakak, Miyō memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak, lalu mengeluarkan tangannya, dan menunjukkan jari tengahnya pada Miyoshi tanpa takut.

Miyoshi geming di tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya kesadarannya masih tertinggal di antara mimpi. Begitu ia cukup siuman, bibirnya lantas mendengus keras. Manik cokelatnya memicing jijik, dan kakinya lantas meninggalkan tempat tersebut. “Kuharap mereka keracunan makan cokelatmu,” cetus si pemuda sebelum benar-benar lenyap.

Miyō mencibir, mengabaikan ejekan itu dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Ia mempercepat kegiatannya, tak lupa berdoa agar kejutannya tak terlambat untuk diserahkan.

.

.

Amari berhenti bergerak usai membuka kotak pos keluarga Katsuhiko. Selain koran mingguan, ada benda lain yang hadir di sana—yang mau tak mau mengingatkannya pada setahun lalu saat ia masih belum mengenalkan diri pada dua bersaudara Katsuhiko. Sebuah kotak kecil tergeletak di sana, lengkap dengan memo singkat yang ditempel di depannya. Pemuda itu meraihnya, lalu membacanya tanpa suara.

[ _Meski bukan teka-teki silang, kaumau menerimanya, kan?_ ]

Tak ada nama pengirim, tetapi Amari lebih dari tahu siapa yang memberikannya. Kepalanya menengadah, memandangi jendela yang menjadi kamar _orang itu_ , lalu berteriak kecil tanpa peduli itu masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat keributan.

“ _Arigatou_! Aku suka yang manis-manis, _kok_!” **(3)**

.

.

Miyō berdiri memunggungi jendela kamarnya. Beruntung ia tak menyibakkan tirainya, juga tak menyalakan lampu apapun. Namun, hanya mendengar suara pemuda itu jantungnya berdegup lebih keras dari biasanya. Wajahnya memanas dan sepertinya memunculkan semburat kemerahan.

“Dasar aneh,” cetusnya lirih, tetapi tak jua meredakan debar dalam dadanya.

Meski sudah setahun mengenal Amari, Miyō masih tak mengerti—kenapa pemuda itu bisa sebegitu ceria di depannya, juga mengapa jantungnya berdegup terlalu cepat setiap kali merespons tindak-tanduk si pemuda.

.

.

**end**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:
> 
> (1): Ini bagian dari asal-asalan saja, kok. Mmm … saya buat di sini kayak, ‘kalau Valentine Day biasanya soal teka-teki silangnya cuma berkaitan sama Valentine, cokelat, dan lain-lain jadi kurang menantang’, begitulah XD
> 
> (2): Diambil dari preview anime Joker Game untuk episode 2 saat Miyoshi berbincang dengan Sakuma di meja kafetaria :”)))) buat saya sendiri, kalimat ini cukup personal dan beberapa kali saya pakai untuk pegangan hehehehe XD
> 
> (3): Ini bagian dari headcanon saya kalau Amari suka yang manis-manis gara-gara menu di kafenya(?) susu stroberi XD terus, seinget saya juga beberapa fanartist Joker Game pernah gambar dia dengan stroberi—jadi yaaaa, begitulah WKWKWKWKWK XD  
> .  
> .  
> a/n: ide fanfiksi ini saya dapat dari screenshot tumblr yang sayangnya saya lupa taruh di mana ;;w;; intinya sama: ada seseorang baru pindah dan entah kenapa, rubrik teka-teki silang di koran mingguannya selalu penuh pas diambil. Jadi dia mencoba mencari tahu siapa pelakunya dan pas ketahuan ternyata itu tetangganya XDDDD kemudian, dia menyelipkan buku teka-teki silang di kotak posnya dan akhirnya diambil si tetangga. Sorenya, tetangganya minta maaf dan ngembaliin bukunya. Saya lupa detail lainnya XD kemudian, karena kemaren valentine, jadi sekalian deh disambung ngga jelas HAHAHAHAHAHA XD Omong-omong, yang bagian terakhir pas Miyō nyiapin cokelat itu udah time skip setahun kemudian, ya. Hehehehehe XD
> 
> Terima kasih sudah datang dan membaca ini! Semoga kalian suka dan sampai bertemu di tulisan saya yang lain!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
